1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a device having a rail and a block, and more particularly to a device having a rail and a block, wherein the hollow inside of the rail and/or block is provided with a lightweight, shock absorption and sound absorption material.
2. Related Art
A common machine tool (such as Wafer processing equipment and CNC equipment) often utilizes a linear guideway and a ball screw to enable a work platform to displace towards multiple directions, so as to enhance the convenience in processing.
Referring to FIG. 1, a ball-type linear guideway 10 of a conventional machine tool is taken as an example, and mainly includes a linear rail 11, multiple blocks 12 capable of sliding along the linear rail 11, and a plurality of balls 13 disposed inside the block 12 and rolling around. The linear rail 11 has a left side 113 and a right side 114, which are formed with two guiding grooves 111 and 112, respectively. The block 12 has a notch 121 and two ball grooves 122, 123, the notch 121 is used for inserting the linear rail 11, the two ball grooves 122, 123 are corresponding to the guiding grooves 111, 112 and used to cause parts of balls 13 to pass therethrough. The balls 13 may contact with the ball grooves 122, 123 and the guiding grooves 111, 112, so that the block 12 may slide along the linear rail 11 at a high speed by utilizing the rolling of the balls 13, so as to achieve the objective of displacing a work platform (not shown) according to a processing demand.
However, unavoidable vibrations occur when the block 12 supports the work platform to slide. The block 12 may apply a suitable precompression on the linear rail 11 by using the balls 13, so as to achieve sufficient stability. Nonetheless, in the case that the block 12 fails to prevent vibrations from being transferred to the linear rail 11, the block 12 and the linear rail 11 are usually fast worn due to resonance, resulting in significant reduction of the service life of the block 12 and the linear rail 11. Moreover, a lot of noises and vibrations occur during a high speed motion of the block 12 and linear rail 11.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a device having a rail and a block and a method for manufacturing the same capable of solving the above problems.